It has been found that some naturally occurring bodies of water such as lakes, reservoirs, rivers and streams have become contaminated with chemicals, such as, for example, with polychlorinated biphenyls (“PCBs”) or chlorinated dioxins. These same bodies of water may house buried artifacts having historical value, because of which, recovery of the artifacts is desirable.
Alternatively, there have been reports of proliferation of invasive plant species in bodies of water. Zebra mussels, Eurasian watermilfoil, ruffe, and other invasive species pose a severe threat to waters and native aquatic plants and animals. Hydrilla is one example of a very invasive plant found “hitchhiking” on rootstocks of ornamental aquatic plants. There is a need for an apparatus, system and method for recovery of artifacts and eradication of invasive species in aquatic environments.